Annabethella
by CoolRoseAbby
Summary: Annabeth is only 5 when her mom dies her dad marries but dies 6 months later, she is now a slave in her own home, but not everything is normal when your friends with Thalia, Bianca, Piper and Hazel nothing is as it seems. Some Percabeth


**Hi I'm Cool Rose Abby, I'm new to this so no flames please.**

**Disclamer: I don't own these characters; All right go to Rick Riordan. **

_**Annabeth P.O.V. (Age 4)**_

"Once there was a little girl, Smart, Kind, Funny, Beautiful, Brave and Adventurous." My Mum read from myths, the book I love. "Her name was Cinderella, Not only was she kind and helpful, but strong her stepmother and sisters were mean but she got thought it all and married a prince that story is known as Cinderella. But what they did not mention was that her child had everything she had she looked different treated different but was still kept the same things, and legend says it's passed down from Mother to Daughter." Mum finished. We were at the palace. Me, Bianca, Hazel, Piper and Thalia was listening to a story; we were here for the day. Mum went Got up and Read a book in the corner.

"Let's play heroes." I said thinking of the story's I read. "Okay." Thalia Agreed Sceptical she and Bianca were 9 years old. "With what." Piper said. I was at Thaila's uncle Poseidon's castle. "You really do love adventure." Thalia said Observing. "What does that mean?" I asked "Nothing." Thalia said. "Me, Hazel and Piper probably won't remember this day in the future." I said. "Come on I have swords and a dagger for myself." "Okay I claim the Bow and arrows." Thalia said. Little did I know How much would change my life Forever.

A year later her mom died, her dad married again but died 6 months later of illness and she was left with her Step mother and 2 step sisters. They treated her maid. Piper and her mom opened a dress shop, Hazel went to live with her family, and there are three kings of Greece,

_**At the palace Third person.**_

"You need to marry son, it's the rule." King Poseidon said His brothers were over. "I am not ready, I don't care what you want I want to marry for love." Percy said. "Yeah give him a choice." Nico added. "I know we can hold a masked ball people will get to know the real you and you will get to know the real them." Aphrodite suggested. "That sounds so much better." Percy said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Okay let's do it." Jupiter smiled, "Dad can I go to the village tomorrow?" Thalia asked she wanted to see her friends. "Can we go too." Hazel and Bianca added, "Okay." Hades said. "I'll get Piper to come here at some point." Aphrodite said. "I'll go as well." Queen sally said they nodded.

_**Annabeth P.O.V. The same day**_

I woke up put on jeans and a short sleeved tee, and got to work making breakfast, Melted cheese on toast for all of us. I took that upstairs, put up my hair in a ponytail, and got to mopping the floors. I was dancing, when a knock came. I opened the door and Katie was standing there. "hi here's the bread." She said. "Thank you." I replied giving her some coins. "Oh and try this dad wanted to know if it's good." Katie added, she was one of my friends. "Mm their lovely you and you father are outdoing yourselves." I said. "Thank you it's a strawberry tart dad round the recipe on line and wanted to test it with you first." She replied, "I have to get back to work Thanks for stopping round." I said giving her a hug. I closed the door and got back to mopping 10 minutes later another knock came at the door. I opened it to find one of the messages. "Here this is from the palace." Luke said. "Thank you." I said curtsying and closed the door, I went upstairs to the music room, and they were having music classes. _Knock. _"Come in." My step mother said. "This came." I said giving it to her. She read it aloud. "The prince is having a ball for his 16th birthday and everybody is invited, The ball is masked so you need to wear a mask, All maidens must attended." She said, "I can go to it says all Maidens," I said, "No Annabeth you need to stay here and clean, Go and pick up the girls new dresses tomorrow." Step mother said.

_**A day later still in Annabeth P.O.V.**_

"How long am I aloud out?" I asked It was morning I had about 200 pounds she wants spent on dresses for the girls. "6 at night." Step mother said. I walked out of the house and into the stables. "Hi Philip want to go riding." I asked opening the stable door, and got on the horse bear back. "Let's go slow today." I whispered holding his mane. I heard some music while riding in the woods. "Philip can you take me to the music?" I asked, he started Galloping towards the village and slowed down when we got there. Piper was outside her store. I hopped down. "Hi piper this is amazing." I said to her after looking at the dancing in the square. "Hi Annabeth I have to agree it's the Dance Hour." She said, this Kingdom always had a dance hour around this time of year. Everyone knows it and joins in. "Let's join." I said she nodded and we joined the dance with everyone else. We were having fun. At the end we all clapped. "Dresses." I said to Piper as we walked to the shop. "You know you should go." She said. I shook my head instantly. "No I can't and plus I have to do chores." I said. Piper nodded. "But you have a dress." She asked. "No not really." I said we got to the door of the dress shop. We went in no one else was in apart from Aphrodite. "Hi Annabeth." She said not turning around. "Hi Aphrodite." I said. "Okay here are the dresses." Piper said, "Any way Happy Birthday." She held out a Gift. "Thanks." "Have a good time." Piper said. "for what I need to get back before my demon step mother finds out or I will get into trouble. Bye" I was about to turn around when someone entered. "Hello." One of them said. I turned around. They looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. One had Amber eyes and lush golden curls; one had Spiky hair, and electric blue eyes and the One that spoke dark silky hair they all wore dresses. I walked out and got on my horse. "Bye Piper." I called.

_**Sally's P.O.V.**_

"Hello what might I do for you?" Piper said. "We just came to say hello piper you have grown." I said. "Sally, Thalia, Bianca, Hazel." She said. "Long time no see." "I know." Bianca said. "Who was that Piper?" Hazel asked. "Annabeth." She said. Sweet little Annabeth? "What's happened to her?" I asked. "Well her mother died when she was five her dad remarried but she died of an illness. She I guess has been a maid ever since." Piper Informed. Annabeth a maid? "It's like the Legend her mother read us." Thalia said. Her eyes Widened. She pulled a book. "A descendant of Cinderella?" She asked. "No only a legend but I do have a plan."

_**At the palace, Thalia P.O.V., The Party day **_

It was the day of the party, everyone was busy. "Percy." I said coming up behind him. He jumped. "Can you show us you mask so we know which one you are." Hazel said. "Sure." He said taking us to his room. "Here." He took the mask out of the box it was Sea green and black. "Wow Ocean colours," Nico said. "Pinecone faces what's wrong." Percy asked. "Just thinking." I said I was thinking about how different Annabeth looked she looked a tiny bit the same with grey eyes and Blond curly hair, but changed. "About?" Jason said. "Nothing let's just get ready." I said they nodded. I can't wait to put a plan into action, all maidens has to come, And they will.

_**Annabeth P.O.V.**_

I had no time to get ready, I was doing my sisters make up, Hair, Ironing and all my other work. "Bye Annabeth. I'll be back By 12:30." Step mother said. it was 6:00 when They got in a carriage and went. I didn't cry, I was about to go to my room and sit down and do some drawing, when I heard a knock. Who would be knocking at this hour when the Party is on? I opened the door and saw Hazel, Piper, Bianca, and Thalia, "Hey guys." I said shocked, "Can we come in." Piper asked. "Sure." I said. "We have these." Hazel said giving the bag to me. Inside was Grey dress that matched my eyes and a sliver helm. "You made this for me." I asked. Piper nodded. "And this." And she gave me Mask that sparkled. "Thank you I'll be right back" when I was up stair I dug out my Mothers Glass shoes and A mask.

_**Hazel P.O.V. **_

Annabeth went upstairs. "So do you think she was shocked?" I asked. "Yes." The others replied we waited for 29 minutes. When she came down she looked stunning, every time she moved the dress sparkled her Silver Mask was the Same, She put some Lip gloss on and Took her hair down, she had a Golden locket showing and Glass slippers they were beautiful. "Whoa." We breathed. "I have to be back by midnight." She Said. "Your carriage awaits my mom's driving you. And as it strikes midnight the Carriage turns to a pumpkin you and mom will be thrown into the tree to hide in case Just like Cinderella." Piper said we all looked at her. "She was working on it a year with Hephaestus." "Let's go." Thalia said smiling. She got in the carriage with us. "So let's do this." We said putting our hands in the middle.

_**Annabeth P.O.V.**_

I am scared, We were in the castle The others went in first, I went in less Flashy way thought the garden. When I got there I heard forever diamonds. I was at the table, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, It was Thalia.. "I never went to party." I said "Evil step mother." She asked I nodded. I felt someone's Glaze On at me, I turned and a boy was coming, he had Black hair, Sea green eyes and a black sea green mask. Thalia Knew who he was and her eyes widened a bit. I looked at her like you ok. She nodded Smiling. "Hello." He said a little shy. "Hi," I replied "Would you like to Dance." He asked me. "Yes." I said When I heard some music starting. "Right by your side." I said smiling. "You know the dance." They asked "My mom and dad taught me." I said he took my hand and we started slow dancing like everyone else. He twirled me, Then the music started getting a bit Faster, I was smiling, he lifted me, Twirled me, Then we when the music stopped we stopped. "You dance really well." He said As we walked to the balcony. "Thanks they come once a month to the Town in Dance hour." I said. "Your from the Town." He asked. "Sort of." I said. "What do you like to do." He asked. "I love Adventure, my friends and I have this little grotto, My mum and dad knew where it was." I said "Did your mom and Dad die." He asked. "Yeah we built a tree house with vines coming down Mum planted Flowers when Her sister was around. I have a horse I ride to town with." I said. "What do you think of the prince?" He asked. "I don't think anything because I don't know him; I have to find the real person inside." I said He smiled. "Its 11:30" I said. "I have to go at midnight." "Why." "Reasons I can't explain." I said. "I remember a story like this." "Really what story?" He asked. "Cinderella." I said he nodded. "I guess you're the prince, Percy." He nodded I laughed. "What's your name?" He asks "Can't tell not until you find me and you should know me." I said smiling he laughed. "All I can tell you is that one of my friends are Piper, I won't tell you anymore." I said

"One minute to midnight." I said. "Run then." He said knowingly. "You have to run after me without you mask." I said. he nodded I started running. he was running after me as the clock struck 12. I ran out of the door and my shoe fell off I left it. I ran to the carriage. Once I was in she started going fast. The guards came after us. "Faster just round the corner." I said once we was round the corner it changed into a pumpkin. Me and Aphrodite ran to the trees. The went past. "This is almost like Cinderella." I said. My dress Changed to the normal cloths my Mask disappeared and I only had one shoe. "You can do magic." I said smiling Aphrodite nodded. "It's in your Wardrobe." She said. "See you later." I waved.

_**Thalia P.O.V.**_

As soon as Annabeth ran out Percy came running without his mask the crowd stopped him, His brother Triton, my brother Jason and Hazels brother Nico ran after her. Later I went to talk to Percy he had a slipper in his hand and smiling. "Percy why are you smiling." I asked sitting next to him. "We made a plan to do it a bit like Cinderella she said she can't tell me her name but told me one of her friends is piper and I think I know her name." He said I nodded knowing what happened. "They could not find her but trampled a pumpkin." I smiled. "So you planned this?" "Kind of." He said. "You want to know something I think she's a decadent of Cinderella. Her mom read a book to me, this is what it said , "Smart, Kind, Funny, Beautiful, Brave and Adventurous" I think that might be her" I said He nodded. "Well lets find Piper and I can go to her house in the woods." I smiled even wider.

_**Annabeth P.O.V. the next day.**_

I was helping my sisters get ready the prince was trying on the shoe on every girl in Atlanta. I had no key to my room in my pocket, so I will stay in my room because of Luke, Percy brought him In of the plan he agreed to help, all I had to do was open my window and shout when I see one of my step sisters almost to the carriage. I went to my Room and I could hear footsteps. I got in my room when the Door closed and locked I did my best acting. "Let me out LET ME OUT." I said I heard footsteps fading and stopped I opened the window and looked out I saw the carriage coming. Time for the show.

_**Thalia P.O.V.**_

We went in to the house, her step sister were ugly. They sat down on two chairs; Percy tried the shoe on them both. Too small and too big. "Is there anyone else?" Hermes asked, "No there's not." The step mother said. "There is a maid answered the door blond hair Grey eyes does that match your description." Luke said. "I don't know but we must search the house." Percy said we went upstairs and heard shouting. "You can keep me Locked up, Let me out." I heard. "Up here." I said, the doorway was wide enough as it is. When we got to the top there was a corridor and a door. Someone was kicking it. "LET-ME-OUT!" Someone shouted almost kicking the door off it hinges, It stopped for a second then we heard a thud and the door fell off. In there was Annabeth with A bat in her hand her hair was up, and she was in Jeans and A long sleeve T-shirt. She had a smile. Hermes and the step family was stunned. We all were she just Hit the door and it came off its hinges and looked Beautiful. "I knew the Bat would come in Handy." Annabeth said. "A bit overdone." I said "Nope not really I just got bored and decided to take my anger out on the door." She said. We looked at the door with slash marks. "And I used my knife a couple of time." She said holding Up a bronze knife. "Will you try the shoe?" Percy asked. "Try Shoes." Annabeth said holding it up and put them both on. "My mum got them passed down from generation to generation, they only fit our feet." She was smiling. Annabeth and Percy kissed, But Annabeth had something in her hand and when they broke apart she held up a Bucket of Water and threw it at Percy, He laughed and swept her up. "Yeah I think there perfect." Luke said laughing.

The got Married and lived happily ever After. Sort of.


End file.
